Baladí
by GEGCSS
Summary: ¿Qué es este precipicio? ¿Cuál es la razón por la que lo siento cerca? No es que me duela, es que siempre está en mi ese pequeño rastro de esperanza afilada a mi conveniencia, sin querer ver la realidad ante mí, y aun peor, ante todos. Cualquiera puede decirlo. Lo suyo es una cuestión baladí.
1. Baladí

Baladí

¿Qué es este precipicio? ¿Cuál es la razón por la que lo siento cerca? No es que me duela, es que siempre está en mi ese pequeño rastro de esperanza afilada a mi conveniencia, sin querer ver la realidad ante mí, y aun peor, ante todos. Cualquiera puede decirlo. Lo suyo es una cuestión _baladí_.

Piensas, piensas en la situación humillante en la que has caído, no deberías hacerlo, ahorita mismo dos de tus pacientes necesitan tu ayuda, pero como tonta a cada instante lo piensas, eh intentas que por lo menos se disimule que tienes la cabeza en la situación del paciente.

- Creo que lo mejor sería que investigara su análisis más a fondo- Suenas lo mas convincente que puedes – Que le parece si regresa mañana? Intentare tener diferentes resultados – Le reglas una sonrisa y así se marcha.

Lo cierto es que, en estos precisos momentos no tienes la cabeza para estar salvando vidas, agradeces que solo falten 10 minutos para tu salida. Así que comienzas a arreglar tus cosas para partir hacia tu hogar. Con cierta alegría te despides de tus compañeros de trabajo, entre ellos a tu mejor amiga, que con sinceridad te dice que te cuides. Le contestas lo que siempre por costumbre, no te inmutaste en tomarte enserio las palabras, pero que mas daba, querías llegar a tu hogar para dormir y dejar de pensar, para relajarte, y echar cabeza de una vez a tu trabajo.

¿Cuándo fue que tu plan se vio frustrado? Cuando al salir ahí lo viste, sentado al borde de la banca que hay justo enfrente, con las piernas abiertas, encorvado con los antebrazos reposando en los muslos y la cabeza gacha. Ante esa postura, supiste que ya tenía rato esperándote, no evitaste soltar una risilla y sorprenderte ante la molestia que se habrá tomado al esperarte.

En cuanto te sintió, levanto la cabeza, taladrándote con su mirada azabache, se levanto y se dirigió hacia ti, tu también caminaste hasta el. Se detuvieron a cierta distancia, solo se miraron, pero viste en sus ojos el deseo, maldito Uchiha, ni siquiera te miraba a los ojos, te estaba mirando los labios, lo supiste de inmediato, quería follar contigo otra vez, eso te excitó, ya estabas mojada, podías sentirlo en tus bragas, también querías follar, así que solo faltaba la pregunta clave.

- En tu departamento ó en el mío?-

-Hmp – tras su contestación, estiro de tu mano para jalarte a un rincón oscuro, la noche logro que todo se viera sumido en sombras, y la calle estaba tan desértica, que nadie lograría verlos, para besarte, te estaba besando, moviendo los labio con fiereza contra los tuyos, abriendo paso entre tus labios con su lengua para poder entrar. Tu pasaste los brazos detrás de su cuello, aferrándote a su espalda ancha y dura, el rodeo tu cintura con sus manos, apegando más hacia tu cadera y notaste su erección.

Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, ambos sabían que no podían pasar a mayores, no en el lugar en el que se encontraban, así que antes de que te volviera a besar y perdieras la poca cordura que te quedaba le dijiste.

- En tu apartamento entonces.-

Se separo de ti y comenzó a andar, tu le seguías atrás y a los pocos minutos ya se encontraban en la puertas de su edificio. Siempre te ah gustado su apartamento, elegante y refinado, parecido a él, así que cada vez que se te da la oportunidad de escoger, escoges el suyo, ya que la mayoría de las veces, te arrastra a cualquier parte devorante los labios, o simplemente cundo llegas a tu hogar, el ya esta ahí, esperando que entres por esa puerta para avalarse sobre ti.

Cuando pasas esa gran puerta de cristal hacía la recepción, te das cuenta del porque quizás no deberías estar ahí, la recepcionista te mira con mala cara, y tu solo sientes remordimiento, hasta ella sabia de lo suyo, sabia que no era una relación sana ni mucho menos agradable, que era una relación de solo follar, sin compromisos, sin sentimientos, solo estaba la necesidad de satisfacer necesidades sexuales, y lo peor de todo, es que solo uno de los dos tenia que satisfacerlas. Y no eras tu. Tú eres solo su juguete sexual, como su _puta_ personal y nada más.

No sabes porque a pesar de saber esto, no eres capaz de regresar sobre tus pasos y salir corriendo, no sabes porque a cambio de eso, estas entrando al elevador detrás de el, no sabes porque mierdas estas correspondiendo a su excitante e inexpresivo beso al momento en el que se cierran las puertas del elevador.

Quieres decirle a tu consciencia que se calle de una maldita vez, que ya sabes que toda esta mierda esta mal. Pero al momento en el que te besa, esa oración de mierda puede irse al demonio, solo para ayudarte en el cometido de entregarte a el cuantas veces le plazca. Ahora ya no sabes si solo es él el que satisface necesidades.

Se separa de ti y solo se miran unos instantes, el sale del ascensor, después tu. Su apartamento es con total sentido, inmaculadamente elegante; aparte de su gran tamaño, esta perfectamente diseñado y con pocos muebles, _muy adecuado a el_, piensas en cuanto se formula en tu cabeza.

Ya no te dio tiempo de juzgar más, pues sientes como tras dejarte pasar, azotó la puerta y los 10 pasos que diste, fueron superados por su gran velocidad, sujetándote desde atrás, apretando su ya grande erección contra tus nalgas, gemiste al instante, ahora son sus labios los que devoran tu cuello, descendiendo desde la clavícula hasta detrás de tu oreja, una descarga eléctrica te recorrió desde los talones hasta los bellos de la nuca. Levantó tu blusa hasta el cuello, buscando tus pechos, apretandolos hacia arriba con ambas manos empujando aun mas hacia atrás, sientes su duro pecho contra tu espalda y sus abdominales contra tu baja espalda. Sus labios torturan tu cuello y sus manos pasaron de estar en tus senos a tu intimidad, recorriendo tu abdomen en el descenso con sus manos, llegando arrasando con sus firmes dedos por sobre la ropa.

En un impulso desesperado, te giraste sobre sus brazos y desesperadamente lo besas con frenesí, el quiere comenzar a caminar, pero el primer paso se vio torpe, pues tu te aferras a la tarea de besarlo con desespero, notas por sobre tus labios, su sínica media sonrisa, se esta riendo de ti, de tu _ansias_ necesitándolo, elevas tus manos hasta su cuello, enredando tus dedos en su hermoso cabello, te levanta de las nalgas y tu gruñes ante la brusquedad, comienza a caminar al tiempo que tu enredas las piernas en su cadera, de pronto sientes la suavidad del edredón en tu espalda, te ah dejado caer ala cama, mientras el se ah desabrochado el pantalón y bajado lo suficiente para notar su erección. Se tumba arriba de ti apoyando los brazos en la cama y separandote las piernas con su rodilla. Tu son poder resistir mucho mas, le alcanzas los labios y pasas las manos por su nuca. El se voltea junto contigo y ahora eres tu la que esta encima besándolo, bajando por su cuello, lo sientes erguirse y gruñe en cuanto clavas levemente los dientes en su yugular; sus fugases manos ya se hayan levantando la falda sobando tus nalgas, la otra ah alcanzado la blusa subiéndola hasta el sujetador, tu intimidad roza su erección y los dos gruñen al instante. Ya sin poder aguantar mucho tiempo más, el hace a un lado ropa interior, libera su ya erecto pene, y te penetra, sin delicadeza alguna, tu incluso abriste la boca y cerraste los ojos de golpe ante la brusquedad. y comienza a moverse, el dolor pasa a ser desquiciaste de placer rápidamente, mientras te penetra, tu mueves las caderas para que sea mas profunda. Si antes estabas apoyando tu peso entre los brazos, no sabes en que momento te dejaste caer en su pecho embriagada por el placer, el solo te empuja las caderas para lograr la penetración. Ya estas a punto de llegar, el acelera las embestidas y tu estas haciendo un intento sobre humano por no gritar. Llegan juntos al clímax, lo sientes correrse en ti interior al momento que gruñe. Se quedan así un momento, recuperando el aire.

Estas con los ojos cerrados tumbada en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón acompasarse. Tienes la sensación de que te gustaría estar así siempre, pero de pronto tras removerte un poco notas que aun traen la ropa puesta, que no se la quitaron para follar. Y ahí caes otra vez en la cuenta. Siempre es rápido cuando ocurre en su apartamento.

Notas como te aparta para levantarse y como comienza arreglarse las ropas cuando ya esta de pie; tu solo te limitas a verlo sentada en la cama.

Se encamina hacia la cocina, y te sorprendes de que no te haya pedido que te marches.

No sabes como debes actuar. No sabes si seguirle o quedarte ahí. Optas por quedarte ahí sentada acomodando también tu ropa y removiendo tus dedos con nervio.

Tras un par de minutos, regresa con un vaso de agua cristalino en los labios bebiendo el contenido de golpe.

Se queda ahí, viéndote desde arriba, y tu no sabes que hacer ante esa mirada que te esta comiendo.

Tienes que salir de ese transe, así que sin más dices.

- Ya me voy- quisiste que tu voz sonara firme, en verdad que lo intentaste. - Tú tendrás cosas que hacer- no sabes porque de pronto tratas de mejorar tu argumento.

Pasaron otros minutos mirándote ahí apoyado en la pared sin decir nada.

Prácticamente saltaste de la cama y pasaste junto de el aspirando su aroma embriagante. El camino se vio despejado hacia la puerta, sin pensarlo más, tomaste la decisión de salir de ahí.

Estúpidamente tenías la esperanza de que te detuviera, pero tocaste la manija de la puerta y no lo hizo, ni lo haría y ya sabias la razón.

El no te quería, tu solo le agradabas para una cosa: follar. Y así ah sido siempre, nunca te ah demostrado nada, desde que ah empezado esta relación de solo tener sexo, es lo más cerca que has estado de el, y aun así no lo has oído hablar mas de lo necesario. Vaya, si que te sientes una mierda, no sabes porque siempre optas ese puto estado de animo cuando sus_ travesuras_ terminan. Quizás por que lo amas, y esto significa algo mas para ti, y te lastima saber que para esos ojos negros no eres más que un objeto.

El miedo empieza a inundar tu interior cuando al salir por las puertas del edificio, todo esta negro, iluminada escasamente por los rayos de la luna, todo esta desértico, comprobando tu teoría de que ya debe de ser realmente tarde.

Realmente esperas que puedas encontrar un taxi para volver a casa.

* * *

_Si les gusta... reviews._

_Espero que les guste. Comenten para animarme a subir el segundo capítulo. _

_xoxo _


	2. Ingenuidad

No la detendrás, aunque sabes que eso es lo que ella quiere, lo viste en su mirada justo hace unos segundos. Ya tendría que saber que nunca harías eso.

Miras hacia la pared de cristal que tienes al lado; la ciudad parece tranquila, y de un momento a otro eso te inquieta. Te giras para mirar el reloj, son las doce con cincuenta.

En verdad Sakura piensa irse sola a estas horas de la noche, sueltas una media sonrisa, deseguro que ni supo que horas eran cuando cruzo esa puerta.

Te sientas al borde de la gran cama, flexionando los ante brazos sobandote la sien. Mañana tienes una junta, para delegar cual será el antídoto para la malaria endémica que se esta generando en el primer pantano.

Sakura realmente es una molestia, su casa queda lejos de tu edificio, y no estas muy seguro de que pueda encontrar algún taxi.

Porque mierdas te importa?, ya tiene suficiente edad como para andar sola, ademas ella fue la que eligió venir a tu departamento. Siempre será una ingenua, nunca sabrá cual es el peligro que corre, aunque salve millones de vidas al día, aunque tenga el reconocimiento como la mejor ninja medico de todo konoha, nunca sabrá cual es el peligro que corre ella misma, solo lo sabrá cuando lo corren los demás, es tan tonta, que ni siquiera supo la hora que era cuando salió del edificio, es tan idiota que no supo que dejo su móvil en la cama, es tan ingenua que sabes que si alguien se detiene a ofrecerle llevarla a su casa, ella con una sonrisa aceptaría.

La_ ingenuidad_ le ah pegado duro, nunca sabrá distinguir si alguien quiere hacerle daño, solo sabrá que tiene que ayudar y dar buena cara, es su naturaleza.

Chasqueas la lengua en forma de fastidio, tomas las llaves y sales de la habitación.

De verdad que ah sido una tonta, la calle no puede estar mas desértica ni más oscura a pesar de que estén encendidas las luces mercuriales.

Pasas un par de locales en total penumbra, y al final de la calle la distingues, con dos sujetos enfrente de ella, pero que mierdas pasa?. No dudas en alcanzarlos para enterarte de que mierdas están hablando, pero aumentas el paso al alcanzar a ver conforme te acercas, que uno de los sujetos le ah tomado de la blusa jalandola levemente.

- Vamos nena, no seas tan arisca-

- No me interesa ayudarle a su amigo señor, lo siento, y por favor haga el favor de soltar mi blusa-

Ante tu presencia, suelta de su blusa, y ante tu mirada escarlata, giran largandose de ahí. Te sorprende el saber que tienes la suficiente cordura como para no encontrarte asfixiando su asqueroso cuello.

Ella se gira para mirarte sorprendida, eh incluso notas como sus ojos se abren mas al verte con los ojos rojos.

-Sasuke, que haces aquí?-

Ni siquiera te inmutas a responder, estas tan cabreado que en estos momentos lo único que puede salir de tu boca son maldiciones.

- Es que necesitaban ayuda con su amigo- te suelta de lo mas normal.

Pero que ilusa es, como no se percato de que le estaban hablando con doble sentido?, nunca entenderá el sarcasmo pero maldita sea, que hubiera pasado si no hubieras venido?, estas seguro de que con unas insistencias más ella habría aceptado, y eso no hace mas que frunzas más el ceño, y te enojes más con ella por ser tan estúpida. Mejor comienzas a andar, pasándola de lado, antes de que le digas lo que piensas.

- Si les hubieras ayudado?- le preguntas sin girarte a mirarla.

- Que haces aquí?- Ah evadido tu pregunta con agilidad, destilando indignación y confusión, esta avergonzada lo puedes notar en sus mejillas, que se han teñido de rojo en cuanto te vio. En sus ojos también puedes ver desilusión. Ella sabe que no le importas, pero tampoco sabe porque es que actúas así si es que no te interesa.

Lo que no sabe es que tu te preguntas lo mismo.

No le has contestado, y la verdad es que no piensas hacerlo, porque ni tu mismo sabes por que carajos estas ahí, Lo único que sabes es que desde que cruzo la puerta no pudiste estar tranquilo, desde que te diste cuenta de que era tarde y algo malo podía pasarle; y desde que se activo tu linea sucesoría por si sola cuando la viste plantada frente a esos dos sujetos.

- Regresemos, te llevare en mi auto- le dices y sonó mas a orden que a una vil sugerencia. No puedes evitarlo, ni tampoco quieres hacerlo.

La ves abrir la boca para replicar, pero la cierra abruptamente arrepintiéndose de lo que esta apunto de decir.

En cuestión de minutos llegan al estacionamiento del edificio, suenas la alarma para que las puertas se abran automáticamente; entras en el auto y ella torpemente te imita en el lado copiloto.

El camino fue incomodo en el silencio, ella no puede estar sin mover sus dedos sobre su regazo, evidente signo de nerviosismo, una media sonrisa se postro en tu cara.

Tu presencia siempre la perturbaba, y estar a escasos centímetros de ti y con el incomodo silencio solo la perturbaba más. Con el rabillo del ojo la miras y ahora esta mirando sus dedos retorcerse, e incluso niega con la cabeza repetidas veces. ¿En qué estaba pensando?.

El sonido de la patrullas ya no te deja intentar adivinar en que estará pensando la pelirrosa. Te sorprendes un poco. No sabes porque mierda a pesar de ser un buen vecindario, hay demasiados atracos y accidentes. Esta vez giras toda la cara para verla. Esta totalmente sobresaltada, parece que el sonido de las patrullas la ah sorprendido mas que a ti; sigue mirando al frente viendo como las patrullas se alejan.

Y así tras unos cuantos metros mas recorridos, giras en su calle y quedas frente a los departamentos en donde vive, no son la gran cosa pero tampoco están tan mal, aunque frunces el ceño porque te percatas de que no son tan seguros, de hecho no son nada seguros, nadie vigila la entrada y ni siquiera tiene portón.

Te resulta incomodo y aun más fastidioso, pensar que la pelirrosa pueda sufrir algún accidente en su peligroso barrio. Porque de sobra sabes que es tan inocente, peligrosamente inocente.

Su inocencia solo facilita la posibilidad de que puedan hacerle algo. Aunque aparente ser firme, sabes que no lo es. Diablos, es tan inocente que sabes que se hubiera atrevido invitar a los imbéciles extraños a su casa. Es tan molesta y te fastidia, te jode la puta existencia cada vez que puede y ni si quiera lo sabe. Te jode mas el que lleguen esos pensamientos a tu cabeza. La chica no significa nada para ti, porque te preocupas por ella?, solo la has visto como un pedazo de carne y nada mas, satisface tus necesidades sexuales porque ella quiere, ella acepto hacerlo, si algo le pasa será culpa suya, ya es mayor, si es inocente o no es problema de ella.

Tras un tímido y bajo gracias, sale del auto y camina con paso rápido para entrar de una vez al edificio. Solo esperas a corroborar que entre al edificio, y cuando la puerta de cierra tras ella, arrancas el auto y te vas.

Durante el camino piensas en lo deliberada que es la pelirrosa al querer regresar sola, y estando de noche. Ves como en las esquinas están vagos fumando o haciendo cualquier otra tontería, mientras mas los observas, mas te das cuenta de que ninguno de ellos se detendría a hacerle algo a Sakura; incluso correrían tras ella si quisiera huir, de eso estas seguro.

Mierda. Ahora te esta resultando más molesta que al principio.

Llegas al edificio. Aparcas el auto y subes por el ascensor hasta la planta mas alta.

Ves su celular en la cama con mala cara, no te sorprende que sea rosa y con brillantes por todas partes, típico de ella.

Impulsivamente sientes la necesidad de levantar la tapa e invadir su privacidad. La imagen del fondo es una de ella con Naruto, los dos sonrientes, el rubio le rodea los hombros con el brazo y ese gesto te molesto un poco, pero esos actos dejaron de hervirte la sangre cuando la relación de el dobe y de Hinata se hizo oficial.

La alerta de cuatro mensajes no leídos te sobresalto.

Revisaste el primero, era de Naruto, le decía que la invitaba a comer ramen. Con muchos signos de puntuación y mala ortografía, irritante al solo verlo, igual que el rubio, piensas.

El segundo es de Ino, recordándole que lleve los análisis de un paciente.

El tercero es de Lee, que le agradece de forma exageradamente empalagosa por curarlo esta mañana. ¿Que es que nunca la dejara tranquila?. Ah, se te olvidaba que ese no sabe rendirse. Te fastidia, igual que todos.

El cuarto es de su madre, le dice que tiene que ir a cenar por el cumpleaños de su hermano.

Que distraída ah sido dejando el móvil en su casa.

Aunque ya sabes que mañana ni si quiera notara que no tiene el móvil, lo notara hasta que le haga falta. Siempre tan descuidada y molesta.

Apagas el móvil y de mala gana lo tumbas a la mesa. Te sacas la ropa de encima y te metes a la ducha, esperando a que pueda tan siquiera relajarte un poco.

* * *

_Gracias por leer!. _

_xoxo_


	3. Distancia

Todo fue inevitable, al pasado solo le das alcance, y tocas _distancia_, porque en distancia quedó

la sustancia hecha por el deseo.

Ahora estas un poco perpleja.

Tsunade acaba de informarte que formaras parte de la investigación para encontrar la cura de la malaria endémica.

Sin duda, un trabajo merecedor de honor, estas mas que orgullosa al saber que te tomaron en cuenta para tan complicado trabajo. Aunque aun no sabes porque Tsunade no ah querido decirte con que empresa colaboraran. Pero aun así te entusiasma poder ayudar con algo tan grande.

Pondrás todo de tu parte, porque el pantano se esta consumiendo y avanzando. Tiene que detenerse lo mas rápido posible.

Revisas los archivos con los informes de las pruebas que se han sacado hasta ahora. Dice que han encontrado grandes cantidades de plasmodium.

Y ya se han generado los anopheles. Es mas peligroso de lo que creías. Lo mejor seria que te pusieras a analizar de una vez los vectores de la infección.

Después de un rato, sientes la interrupción de tu mejor amiga.

- Sakura, Tsunade nos ah citado para la preparación de la junta de mañana.- la escuchas hablar desde la puerta. -

- Junta de mañana?- en verdad te extraña que sea una junta en jueves porque usualmente son los viernes o los lunes.

- Sí, la junta con la empresa con la que trabajaremos, que emoción-. ves la ilusión que inundan sus celestes ojos con la noticia, y es que tu rubia amiga nunca va a cambiar.

Te levantas del microscopio para ir juntas a la sala. Cuando entras, todos tus compañeros ya están ahí, con Tsunade al frente preparandose para hablar.

- Como ya saben, estamos solicitados a ayudar con la descomposición del primer pantano; no se tomen esto a la ligera, el avance ah sido bastante precipitado como para poder salvaguardar todas las contemplaciones que estarían planeadas a hacerse, por lo que tenemos que actuar rápido. La empresa con la que nos aliaremos nos brindara los instrumentos necesarios para la realización de la operación.

- La empresa con la que trabajaremos será Uchiha Enterprise Inc. Bueno siendo esto todo, pueden marcharse-.

Habías escuchado bien? Uchiha Enterprise?

- Sakura has escuchado? Es la empresa de Sasuke-. Ino no puede estar más entusiasmada, siempre ah estado tras Sasuke. Y ahora te preguntas ¿Cómo reaccionaria Ino si supiera lo que hacen cuando están solos?

Solo de imaginarlo ya decidiste que no se lo dirías nunca.

Como pudo pasar esto?. Trabajar para Sasuke?

Mierda.

Ahora era cuando pensaste en un plan; y ese era guardar las _distancias_ con el moreno. Quieres mantener distancia, porque sabes que tienes que parar de hacer lo que el quiera, de que solo te vea como un objeto. Y aunque es tremendamente difícil, no te rendirás sin haber luchado. Pero ahora tu plan u obra de caridad se fue a la mierda. Estas completamente segura de que Sasuke lo ah hecho a posta; estarías dispuesta a apostar tu vida a ello.

Incrédula y totalmente indignada, buscas tu móvil para replicarle, pero no lo encuentras. No esta en tu bolso, entrecierras los ojos intentando recordar, y de golpe viene a tu mente. Lo dejaste en su departamento, en su cama, la noche de ayer.

Y ya no sabes que te enfada más, si lo del trabajo ó que haya hecho que olvidaras tu móvil. Lo segundo te cabrea más, por la imagen de Sasuke revisando tu móvil.

No es que tengas algo ocultar de el pero, la noche de la fiesta de TenTen, Ino tomo unas fotos vergonzosas tuyas y de las demás, cuando la fiesta ya había terminado,

La influencia del alcohol te hizo ser mas embarazosa de lo que ya de por si eres, nunca beberás después de eso, porque mira que en verdad te trajo problemas. Te maldices por no haber borrado esas fotos en cuando tuviste oportunidad.

Tomas el móvil de Ino sin nisiquiera pedírselo y marcas su número, por si fuera poco te cabreo aún más que te supieras su número de memoria, incluso esta mas grabado que el tuyo propio, intuyes con un quejido.

Su voz profunda y dominante siempre te sorprende; te ah sorprendido tanto que has olvidado lo que tenias que replicarle. Pero repentinamente tomas compostura y lo recuerdas.

-Tú, lo has hecho a posta verdad?-. Agradeces que tu acusación sonara firme como lo esperabas.

- Hacer que Sa-ku-ra?-. Ese paladeo de tu nombre logro que te excitaras un poco, dicho por esa voz tan varonil y hosca, pero su tono de burla también hizo que te hirviera la sangre de coraje.

- Tienes mi móvil, lo has hecho a posta, devuélvemelo-

- Tienes que tener argumentos antes de acusar Sa-ku-ra - Su voz ah sonado lo mas fría y calmada. Le divierte la situación, se burla de tu furia y de tu preocupación.

- Eres tan culpable, también el que tu empresa este involucrada en esto. Devuélveme mi móvil -

- Tendrás que venir a buscarlo- Te tentó, esta a punto de medir tu respuesta, para probar que tan débil eres, lo sabes.

- Oh! vaya que si lo haré - Si se creía que no lo harías estaba equivocado, lo harías a pesar de todo. Te desilusiona saber que quien esta moviendo esa determinación es la vergüenza por la fotos que están el móvil. Nadie puede verlas, y el Uchiha es la ultima persona en el mundo que debería verlas. Tu reputación se vería hecha mierda.

- Esta noche- Sentencio con la voz seria y te colgó dejando tu reproche en el aire.

La noche cayo, y te entro el nerviosismo al darte cuenta de que saliendo del hospital no te dirigirías a tu casa. Pero igual no era discutible, tenías que ir a recuperar tu móvil.

El taxi se detuvo ante tu llamado y abordaste en el. Llegando, cruzaste el primer salón, sin mirar a la recepcionista que ya sabias que te estaba poniendo mala cara, pero intentaste no pensar en ello y llamaste el ascensor para terminar de una vez por todas la humillación. Aunque la humillación empezaría cuando estuvieras frente a frente con él, reclamándole.

Llegaste a la planta más alta y con determinación tocaste la puerta. No queriendo admitir que el nerviosismo te esta consumiendo.

Unos segundos y la puerta se abrió. Dejando ver un dorso desnudo, las mejillas se te enrojecieron tan solo al verlo. Un vil pantalón negro era lo que tría encima. Al parecer estaba haciendo ejercicio; lo supiste por las gotas de sudor que bajan desde su cuello hasta su abdomen y se pierden en la tela del pantalón deportivo.

Maldito, también lo hizo a posta, solo para que te exasperases más.

Cuando por fin te decidiste mirarlo a la cara, el ya se encontraba con su media sonrisa sínica. Se hizo a un lado y con gesto burlón hizo el ademan de que pases con el brazo, pero la sonrisa sinica seguía ahí. Todo eso lo estaba haciendo para quebrarte los nervios. Jamás había sido tan mímico como para hacer eso.

Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no lanzarte sobre el, para quitarle la poca ropa que traía para tan solo admirar su bien formado cuerpo.

- Dame mi móvil porfavor-

- No esperaras que te lo de así sin más, no después de que me has _acusado - _ Ya puedes percibir solo en su tono incitante tu perdición.

- Qué? me dirás que no ah sido tu culpa? -

- Tú lo has dejado en _mi cama_, no querrás culparme tu a mi por ser tan _descuidada_, o si Sa-ku-ra?-

- Ya me se lo que te planeas, así que solo dámelo y me iré -

- Tienes que pagar por acusar falsamente - Lo viste encaminarse a su amplia sala y tu por instinto lo seguiste.

Miraste detenidamente su cara, no importa cuantas veces te animes diciendo que hay hombres más guapos que el. Ya sabes que no lo habrá nunca. Es simplemente atractiva, es hermosa, hace que se te hierva la sangre de puro deseo.

Y verlo así, con el pelo revuelto y con el cuerpo sudoroso.

Entiendes el porque es que ya sin poder aguantar mucho tiempo más, sueltas tu bolsa y te avientas sobre el, enrollando tus piernas en su cintura, besándolo con ardor, con ansias, con desesperación.

Sientes como al momento el te toma de la pierna para que no resbale, y de tu espalda para acercarte más. También sientes sobre tus labios, la forma de su media sonrisa, pero en estos precisos momentos no te importa si se ríe de ti o no. Necesitas sentirlo, necesitas apagar esas ansias que te están comiendo desde que lo viste abrir la puerta.

Sientes como te comienzan a picar las manos cuando tocan su espalda, y su mismo sudor hace que resbalen por los músculos de está. La sensación no puede acabar de matarte.

Nisiquiera le das tiempo de reaccionar, solo se enfoca en sostenerte para que no caigas mientras tú le besas desesperadamente.

El comienza a caminar. Ya sabes que se están dirigiendo a su habitación. Con un movimiento brusco te baja y te voltea, pegandose a tu espalda, pegando su grande erección a tus nalgas.

Si antes no estabas mojada, ahora lo estas.

Sus manos están recorriendo tu delantera, tu blusa a botones le estorba, así que de un tirón te la ah desabrochado, quedando totalmente expuesta ante sus manos.

Ahora ya puede acariciar tus pechos, pero esa caricia te parece que es más exagerada, al poco tiempo pasaron a ser apretones. Todo eso lo hace mientras que sus labios besan tu cuello, y sus dientes muerden la vena palpitante y descendiendo, dejando un rastro de saliva por donde baja.

No sabes en que momento dejaste de apoyar tu peso en los pies, porque ahora estas totalmente desparramada contra el. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro mientras se encarga de tu cuello; y sus manos sosteniendote mientras palpa tu piel.

Tampoco sabes en que momento pasaron a estar sin nada de ropa. Tu a cuatro patas sobre el borde de la cama, el detrás de ti preparandose para embestiste.

La embestida te arranco un fuerte gemido, y estos no pararon cuando comenzó a moverse fuerte dentro de ti.

De pronto tus brazos ya no aguantaban más tu peso, pero antes de dejarte caer, debías verlo, ver su rostro.

Levantaste la cabeza pasando tu hombro y así lo viste. Con los ojos abiertos mirándote con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Sentiste satisfacción, ante ese gesto, no puede ocultar el placer que siente. Le complace follarte, y de cierto modo te hace feliz saber eso, pero, te destroza aún más el pensar que deseguro tiene a muchas que se prestan para eso.

Te sales de los cabales cuando lo sientes encorvarse, pasándote las manos abrazándote. Sientes su respiración en tu oreja, y acelera el paso. Están a punto de llegar. Derrama su semilla dentro de ti y se queda así por un momento. Ah dejado caer su cuerpo contra el tuyo y tu no puedes estar más encorvada, pero disfrutas del contacto. Se quedan así intentando recuperar el aliento; y unos minutos más bastaron para que se repartiera el peso en sus brazos erguiendose. Lo que más te sorprendió fue que al levantarse, te llevo a ti junto con el, y te levanto quedando de pie. Por impulso miraste tu reflejo en el ventanal. El pelo estaba revuelto y tu cuerpo cubierto de sudor. El poco maquillaje que llevabas en los ojos se derritió, y te veías como si tuvieras ojeras. Te avergonzaste de que el te mirara así.

- Ven - Totalmente desnudo, caminaba hacia una de las puertas de la habitación y le seguiste.

Entraron al cuarto de baño. Totalmente blanco, y grande. Con una bañera justo en medio, y al frente el lavabo con la pared cubierta totalmente por el espejo. Te admiraste al instante por la elegantcia; y lo miraste abrir el grifo de la bañera. ¿Acaso pensaba en bañarse juntos? Dios, pensaste en salir de ahí, pero al ver tu reflejo nuevamente, lo dudaste, así que sin más accediste meterte a la bañera con el.

Te tendió una toalla pequeña, la remojaste y te tallaste suavemente los ojos. Tu reflejo ya recupero decencia, te reíste ante el comentario. El te miro con las cejas arqueadas, y después su típica sonrisa apareció.

Los dos sentados en los extremos, demasiado cerca, la imagen resultaba excitante en el reflejo del espejo. El comenzó a tallarse el cuerpo con jabón, empezando por en el pecho. Y sentiste la necesidad de ayudarle. Tomaste su mano con tu mano deteniendola del acto, y comenzaste a tallarlo tu. El te miro fijamente, pero viendo tu intención se dejo caer en el respaldo y extendió los brazos en los bordes, dejándote su pecho libre. Te dedicaste a hacerlo y por primera vez disfrutaste detenidamente viendo lo perfecto que es su cuerpo, después también le lavaste el cabello, tuviste que arrodillarte entre sus piernas para hacerlo. Pero ahí estabas, hundiendo los dedos en su sedoso cabello, masajeando su cuero cabelludo. El hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, y supiste que le agradaba la sensación. Se estaba relajando por el masaje que le propinabas así que decidiste hacerlo un rato más.

Después de que terminaras; él insistió en que te lavaras tu también. Salió de la bañera removiendo el agua, se pasó una toalla a la cadera y salió, dejándote sola. Decidiste que lo mejor seria hacerle caso ya que están en esas, pero, te hirió. Siempre tomando lo mejor de ti y después largandose. Lo cierto es que no sabes como reaccionar.

Tuviste que salir del baño con la toalla cubriendo tu cuerpo; tu ropa no estaba ahí, estaba tirada por algún lugar en el cuarto. Después de que la identificaste, la tomaste y te devolviste para cambiarte.

Saliste del baño y ahí lo viste. Mirando por el ventanal, como la ciudad se va tranquilizando de tanto ajetreo. Se volteo en cuando saliste completamente, y pudiste mirarlo mejor. Llevaba una camisa interior de manga corta y unos jeans ajustados. El cabello aun le lucia mojado y rebeldemente despeinado. Por un instante te recordó la juventud que vivieron juntos, junto con Naruto y todos los demás.

- Mmm Sasuke, podrías devolverme el móvil- La determinación se fue en tu tono.

- Esta en la mesa -

Giraste la cara ahí en donde apuntó. Caminaste y cogiste el móvil. Estaba muerto, se le había agotado la pila.

- Sasuke - Lo llamaste y tardaste en continuar. - Porque tú empresa nos eligió para la investigación?-

- Estoy igual de sorprendido que tu Sa-ku-ra, yo no tome la decisión-

Estaba sonriendo pero sabes que es verdad. Sabes que el no hace ese tipo de cosas, el nunca ah sido caritativo, y mucho menos contigo. Y te alegras. Después de todo, los eligieron por su duro trabajo; los han reconocido por si mismos.

- Que honor - Le dices, pero ah sido más para ti misma.

Sasuke te lleva en su auto a tu hogar. Estas nerviosa, pero de cierta forma te sientes feliz. No sabes por que.

Justamente mañana es la junta de delegación y empieza el primer día en el laboratorio. Al pensarlo estas totalmente emocionada, nunca habías estado en un laboratorio que no sea el del hospital. No quieres esperar a que el día de mañana sea en verdad emocionante como piensas. Porque tus deseos no se cumplen, sino al contrario, son totalmente lo contrario.

Pero si eso sucede en verdad esperas que si pones _distancia_ ayude.


	4. Inconsciencia

En la hoguera del mundo, te lavas las manos con gasolina, luego, para calentarte, las acercas al fuego.

La _inconsciencia_ con la que cargas nunca había sido un problema, al contrario, te libraba de malas trabas y de consideraciones baratas que terminaban siendo todo menos agradecimiento.

Es tan deliberada y oscura que te ha forjado el carácter desde una perspectiva más académica. En otras perspectivas has sido oscuro y frío toda tu vida. La inocencia y la humildad con las que naciste se pudrieron dentro de tu consumido pecho al momento en que viste los cuerpos inertes de tus padres y a todo tu clan muerto.

Pero ahora que la has maltratado verbalmente por no saber la verdad, por no tener _consciencia_ de el motivo de sus acciones. Careciste de ella, fuiste un inconsciente, y ella lo aprovecho para soltarte todos sus malos puntos de vista, todo lo malo que hay contigo.

Y fue cuando te diste cuenta de que en verdad eres un hijo de puta, Porque todo lo que salió de su boca es verdad, te ah describido perfectamente y todos han sido adjetivos rebuscados.

Pero es que simplemente al verla sola en el laboratorio, con ese imbécil sentado al lado de ella te enfureció.

Pero no fue solo verlos así, no claro que no, fue si no que cuando te acercaste, escuchaste lo que hablaban.

- Por qué no vienes a jugar esta noche? - Escuchaste la voz ronca de la rata que hablaba muy cerca de ella con pupilas dilatadas. Se lo dijo con deseo. Pero mierda, Sakura era del tipo de chica que excitaba a cualquiera con tan solo el uniforme de bata que lleva. Aun así, no es justificación para aquel imbécil.

- Yo no lo llamaría juego - Lo dijo ella sin apartar la vista del microscopio que tenia en frente.

La sangre se te calentó. Las palmas te hormigueaban del puro deseo de agarrar a ese imbécil a golpes. ¿ Cómo se atrevía?. Pero más bien ¿ Cómo se atrevia Sakura?.

Después de que te tomaste la molestia de buscarla, y en dos lugares diferentes, incluso tuviste que llamar a Ino para que te dijera su ubicación. Estas echando humo por los oídos.

Revelaste tú presencia y los dos se alarmaron. Pero ni siquiera les diste tiempo de replicar. Tomaste a Sakura del brazo y la sacaste de allí, dejando a esa mierda de rata con los ojos abiertos.

- Sasuke sueltame! Me lastimas! -

Estas tan cabreado que no puedes aflojar el agarre.

Al llegar frente a tu auto paras abruptamente y por acto reflejo ella también.

- Es asi como trabajas?, Perdiendo el tiempo con mierdas como esa? . Tu voz fue baja, pero ah sido lo suficientemente queda como para inspirar miedo. - ¡Quien lo diría ! Te acuestas con migo pero no sabia que fueras tan fácil Sakura - Lo dijiste con coraje, consumido por el odio.

- ¿Qué? - Viste como la cara de Sakura ardía de coraje y los ojos se le humedecieron. Pero aún así seguiste.

- No sabia que te gustara tanto " jugar"- La ultima palabra sonó sarcástica y ahí fue donde su gesto expresó que entendía a lo que te referías.

- Lo has malinterpretado -

- No tienes que explicarme nada, ya sabrás tú porque te enrollas con el -

- Sabes? tienes razón, yo tengo mis motivos- Se te congeló la sangre al escuchar esa contestación. - Y por supuesto que iré a jugar con el esta noche. Dios no sabes lo divertido que es mirar las estrellas con un telescopio- .

- ¿Qué? - La vergüenza vino después del asombro, y vaya que nunca se te permitía sentir estas emociones, y que patético que hayan sido las dos tan seguidas.

- Debiste escuchar más y saber de que se trataba antes de alterarte tanto Uchiha-

- Pero no verdad?, tienes que creer siempre que tienes la razón, eres mas cínico, y que si quiero hacer lo que imaginabas con el?, que acaso crees que serás el único?. Eres un inconsciente, nunca te das cuenta del daño que causas. Y ahora como le explico a Sasori esto? que vergüenza.

- Anda ve y explícaselo-

- Qué? Aún te crees que no lo haré? Claro que lo haré.- La viste girarse para regresar, pero al mismo tiempo que lo hizo tu impulsaste tu cuerpo y la jalaste del brazo para juntar tus labios a los de ella en un beso posesivo.

Sentiste como forcejeo ante tu agarre, pero aun así te las ingeniaste para pasar tu lengua de entre sus labios. Pero lo que más te sorprendió fue que en cuanto lo hiciste te mordió fuertemente la lengua, que te obligo a soltarla y a encararla. Se ceño estaba tan fruncido que estabas seguro ya no podía fruncirlo más, y los ojos estaba tan humedecidos que por uno de ellos se le resbalo la tristeza contenida. La aparto con un manotazo.

- Por qué crees que puedes hacer con migo lo que te venga en gana?- Tenia los puños apretados y la cabeza baja. Lo había dicho tan bajo a causa de que se apretaba la mandíbula con rabia.

- Por qué siempre haces mierda conmigo cuando quieres? - El dejo de duda, te ancló, no sabes si Sakura tenga razón pero, te niegas a volver a ver esa imagen de nuevo, esa que te engarullo tanto los huesos.

Permaneciste viéndola por un momento más, iluminada tan solo por la farolilla que se alzaba en el poste. Y después la dejaste marchar. Hay un montón de cosas que decir, pero este día has sido un completo imbécil, todo te salió mal. E incluso notaste que fuiste más inconsciente de lo que normalmente eres. Lo cierto es que estas cegado por los celos, Sentiste rabia al verlos así, destilando tranquilidad. Una tranquilidad que tu ya no sientes desde hace mucho tiempo. Son celos, pero, te resulta aun mas difícil, el que te hayas puesto así, nunca habías actuado tan tontamente por nadie, es más nunca has actuado por nadie, nunca te has inmutado a hacer mínimamente algo por alguien. Todo viene a ti con tan solo chasquear los dedos, pero por una extraña razón, Sakura te esta cambiando, te esta haciendo sentir fastidiosas emociones, que ahora ya no sabes como estabas mejor.

Sin duda que ah sido un día para tirarse a la basura. Deseas llegar tu solitario hogar y poder relajarte.

Esperaras a que a Sakura se le pase toda esa mierda, y después volverás a follartela. Después de todo ya se volvió una necesidad, ya no puedes negartelo.

Solo esperas a que mañana toda esa mierda de la malaria endémica, no se vuelva una maldita molestia.

Resultaría verdaderamente molesto que algo saliera mal y perjudicara a los empleados. Aún más molesto que Sakura este trabajando tan cerca de la infección.

Tendrías que revocar su puesto.

* * *

Pues bueno, espero que les guste.

No escribo todos los capítulos con lemmon, porque pues no se, quiero que también tenga historia xD

Gracias por leer

_Gloria_


End file.
